sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Homeworld Warrior Caste System (GA)
WARNING! CANON AND FANON SPOILERS AHEAD! ''' The Homeworld Caste system is quite intriguing, with Diamonds, Quartzes, Corondums, etc. One of the most important ones are the Warrior Caste system. Caste System Homeworld maintains a strict caste system, with each type of gemstone having a predetermined role and place in the social pyramid, each with their own privileges and ordained purposes. Any Gem, who, in any way, digresses from their role, be it intentional or not, would be considered defective. Because there are so many of one type of Gem, the Homeworld Gems — except the Diamonds — distinguish themselves via coded serial numbers. In the caste system, one caste is a soldier caste. The caste is divided into different combat arms: Infantry, Cavalry, Artillery, Tankers, Aviation, and Special Forces. Each of the combat arms are divided into sub-categories. These are the different castes. '''Fusions (ALL) Fusions are weapons in the caste. They are used in times of war, seen as objects rather than their own beings. A fusion outside of battle is considered highly inappropriate and extremely unorthodox, being regarded as disgusting, embarrassing or discomforting to behold (as inferred from Jasper and Peridot's reactions towards Garnet). To a further extent, only fusions of the same gem type are seen as acceptable (such as a fusion consisting of several rubies). Fusions between Gems of different varieties is considered even more of an abnormality in Gem society, as the Gem diplomats in "The Answer" referred to Garnet as "disgusting" and "unheard of".Fusions in this caste, however, are mainly same-same fusions between gems, although on times at need, there are fusions between the same gem type. Fusions in the caste have any weapon, corresponding to the combat arms type, or their fusion weapon. Sardonyx's hammer-0.png Da supah Bow.png Sugilite's flail.png Garnet's Gauntlets PNG.png Several fusion weapons, on the above. Alkalis (INFANTRY) Alkalis, also known as Alkalines, are metal gems that are used as gem experiments for the perfect soldier. Era 1 Alkalis were successful, so the gem production and experimentation on them soared. When resources were dwindling on Homeworld, Alkalis were not as perfect as before, resulting in mechanical procedures, making them attack any gem they see. In the caste, Alkalis that were successful, controlled unsuccessful Alkalis, making them be able to fight Crystal Gems on sight. Alkalis that were unsuccessful were like walking machines that destroy everything on sight. Their basic weapon was gem technology, that were modern and ancient. They vary on different ones, like gem destabilizers, etc. Alkalis made successful. Rubies (INFANTRY) Rubies are another type of soldier caste. Garnet describes them as "common", seeing as they are all originally identical to one another. They appear to be used as personal escorts and bodyguards for high-ranking Gems. Seeing as they are so numerous, inferred from Ruby's comment of their being "tons" of her, rubies are considered somewhat unimportant and highly expendable grunts, though they compensate by fusing together into bigger constructs of themselves. Rubies are also sent to different planets to seek out specific Gems. As Rubies are merely common soldiers, they are not very intelligent, being easily fooled by Steven's claims that Jasper is on Neptune, and Amethyst's obvious disguise as Jasper. Rubies, when battling, are known to fuse into bigger versions of themselves. They are quite weak, in comparison with other gem soldiers, but they outnumber quartz soldiers in number. Rubies can presumably use pyrokinesis, as shown in "Keystone Motel", when Ruby is able to heat up, and smoke comes out. Rubies are good at basic gem tech, as they were able to pilot the Roaming Eye ship to Earth twice. Rubies are foot soldiers in the gem warrior caste. They are also used as scouts, and spies to check on war torn planets. They are also used as guards for aristocratic gems. Rubies on Ahl, Prisma, and Zircon planet are much more intelligent than most other rubies, due to the METALA Core, which supplies high quality gems. Rubies also miners in some gem colonies, supplying gems with metals and minerals for production. Rubies are divided into different types on Homeworld, the ones being the most intelligent as their leaders, some are scientists, despite not as intelligent as most other gems, etc. Amethysts Amethysts '''are a type of Quartz that are used as bodyguards and gladiators on Homeworld. Era 1 Amethysts have incredible height, with a muscular build and broad shoulders. However, Era 2 ones have a smaller stature, with the same size of a defective Amethyst. All Amethysts shown thus far, including the Crystal Gems' Amethyst, are voiced by Michaela Dietz. Four Amethysts appear in "Gem Heist"; two of them are in charge of guarding the door in the Zoo's cargo bay. The two Amethysts tease the Crystal Gems when they land on the Zoo, resulting in a scolding from Holly Blue Agate. Later in "Gem Heist," another pair of Amethysts send Steven into the Zoo's tunnel, one with a square-faceted gemstone. In "The Zoo," seven Amethysts are seen entering the boundaries of Pink Diamond's Zoo to console the heartbroken Zoomans. One Amethyst angrily informs Greg and Steven of the trouble they are in. In "That Will Be All", this turns out to be a prank by Amethyst and the many other Homeworld Quartzes she has met (whom she refers to collectively as "the Famethyst"), three of which having been formed right above her. These Amethysts informed her of her serial number being Facet-5 Cut-8XM. Amethysts have different jobs varying on their type. Era 1 Amethysts are used for defense and counterattacking enemies, and also used for shattering contestants in "The games" as gladiators. Era 2 Amethysts however, are used as Foot Soldiers and scouts, used as an offensive force against invaders or rebels. Amethysts are a common force in the quartz caste, as tankers. Defective Amethysts like the Crystal Gem Amethyst are despised by Homeworld, especially Era 1 ones. There is a private Amethyst Squadron for Era 2 Amethysts. They were made for Ruby jobs, going on a Purple Eye Ship, and scouting on planets. Some Amethysts that were defective Era 1 ones, are used as construction workers for demolishing and building spires and new buildings for the aristocrats and the Patriarchs and Matriarchs of gem society. Many Amethysts originally belonged to Pink Diamond, but after she was shattered, they were assigned to Yellow or Blue Diamond. Special ones were made for Purple Diamond, as they have a similar color scheme to her. Amethysts are smarter than rubies, and are able to go to high ranks in Gem Universities, but despite that knowledge, they don't really care that much about things. = '''Carnelians Carnelians '''are a type of quartz, which were made to be extreme tankers and professional bodyguards on Homeworld. They were professional soldiers and Homeworld's main bodyguards. They wore armor and fought with axes and swords. Carnelians are the elite soldiers of Red Diamond. Some of them, like Red Diamond's personal bodyguards are in squadrons, made for defense. Some of the Carnelians are used as tankers to protect local gems. Huscarl Carnelians are different to most Carnelians, as they are rare, and they are only used by Red Diamond and many were poofed during the Gem War. Defective Carnelians are known to be pushed into "The Games" for entertainment and sport. They are known to be the closest to winning, but yet were shattered by gladiators. Carnelians are split into their own caste system: Red Diamond's Huscarls as their superiors and managers, and the defective ones at the bottom. This is what it's like. '''Rose Quartzes '''Rose Quartzes '''are a soldier caste, which were made as healers and defenders in the military. Every Rose Quartz in existence currently reside in the Rose Quartz Bubble Room in Pink Diamond's Zoo. They are all bubbled, and will presumably stay bubbled forever. While Blue Diamond only wishes to keep the Rose Quartzes around for the sake of preserving Pink Diamond's legacy, Yellow Diamond wishes that every Rose Quartz be shattered because one of them started the rebellion and shattered Pink Diamond. While being Quartz soldiers, Rose Quartzes are known for their defensive powers rather than the typical offensive abilities Quartzes have. A Rose Quartz have immense strength, more powerful than a common Quartz gem, as they have the ability to heal, as seen from the Rose Quartz in the show, and poofing them "Was a huge blow to Homeworld's Military," as stated by Obsidian. H